


Different from everybody else.

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky has short hair, Bullying, High School AU, M/M, Name Calling, etc. - Freeform, no metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky Barnes was diffrent. He can see just fine, it's just that he can't see colour. The only colours Bucky can see is black, white, and grey. Bucky hates telling people because it makes him a target at school. But then he meets friends who accepted him for who he was and falls in love with a certain someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky leans his head against the window looking at the new town pass by. What was this town called again? Right, Springfield. "Don't worry, we are almost there." Bucky's mother says. Bucky sighs and looks out the window, watching the three colours that he can only see pass by. How did Bucky get like this? Seeing no colour? 

There was a car accident. Winifred was 9 months pregnant with Bucky. They were driving through a intersection when a truck ran through a red light and went smack into the passengers seat side. Winifred had to give birth right away or Bucky would have died. However, the accident harmed the baby. The baby boy couldn't see most colours and only three of the most boring colours. White, black, and grey.

This was the eighth time that Bucky was moving. Had to keep moving away from all the bullies that had seriously bullied Bucky, when really his biggest bully was coming along with Bucky. William Barnes, Bucky's older brother. William was one and a half years older than Bucky. William was handsome but cold. William would tell Bucky's bullies that Bucky was gay, that he has a hard time trusting people, and can't see any colours except black, white, and grey. This was Bucky's 8th transfer from schools. Eight schools and Bucky's parents thinks that this school might be the one. Yeah right. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"Do I have to go to school?" Bucky asks. George sighs. "Sorry kiddo, but you have to go to school." Bucky's father says. "But why, I'm just going to get bullied again." Bucky grumbles. William scoffs. "Yeah, and we are going to move again next year. " William says. "Williams!" Winifred scolds. "It's okay mom, it is true." Bucky mumbles. The moving van was following behind them. George pulls up to their new house. "Home sweet home." George says and gets out of the car. Winifred smiles. The rest of the barnes family got out of the car. Bucky looks at the house. It was a two story house and was a good size. Bucky thinks this is the best house they got so far. 

Winifred stands beside her youngest son. "The house is a mountain river blue. The trims around the windows are white with a brown oak door." Winifred describes. Bucky smiles wishing he knew what they looked like. "Thanks mom." Bucky says. Winifred smiles and puts her arm around Bucky's shoulder. Bucky smiles. "Come on, lets help William and your father out." Winifred says after a minute and walks towards the moving van. Bucky follows. 

*an hour later*

Bucky was getting tired. Also it was no help that Williams kept on giving Bucky the heavier stuff. Williams plops two boxes into Bucky's arms and Bucky whines. "If you are going to give me two boxes, can you give me lighter ones?" Bucky asks. William shakes his head no. "Hell no." Bucky glares and was slowly moving towards the house. William pushes Bucky and Bucky gasps and fell forwards. But fell into someone arms. "Woah, take it easy there. " Says someone that is definitely not Bucky's mom or dad. Bucky looks up to see a boy. Bucky blinks and looks down. The tennager had a his arms wrapped around Bucky's waist. Bucky scrambles back and says a very quiet "thank you." 

He smiled. "No problem at all. My name is Steve Rogers." The boy, or well Seve says. Bucky shakes Steve's hand quickly. "My name is James Barnes." Bucky says. Bucky will not tell Steve his nickname or he will get bullied from it. "Nice to meet you, I live right next to you. I saw you having trouble with the boxes so I was on my way over here when you tripped." Steve says. Bucky kind of smiles. A very small smile. "Thanks." Bucky says again. Steve smiles again. Man did Bucky wish he could see colour so he could know what Steve's eye colour was. A car horn honks. "Oh, that's my ride. It was nice meeting you James." Steve says and gets into the car. 

Bucky sighs and picks a box up. Hopefully nothing inside the box is broken. Bucky walks into the house. "Already making friends kiddo?" George says. "I guess so." Bucky says. Winifred smiles. "Come on, I want you to have the biggest bedroom instead of William this time." Winifred says and Bucky giggles. Bucky follows his mother up the stairs. "I get the biggest room!" William yells down stairs. "I already picked your bedrooms, so get up here. " Winifred says. William runs up the stairs. Winifred winks at Bucky. "Ok, William you get this room." Winifred says and opens the door. Both boys look inside the room. It was medium size with a good size closet. 

"And Bucky, you get this room." Winifred says and opens the door across his parents room. Bucky gasps when he sees it. The bedroom was huge! With a big closet. Ok, Bucky was excited now. Bucky giggles with glee and walks to the middle of his empty bedroom. "What! This is bullshit, I called dibs on the biggest bedroom!" William whines. Geroge stands beside Bucky. "You always get the biggest bedroom, so it is Bucky's turn." George says sternly. William just storms off. "Thanks mom, thanks dad." Bucky says. Both Bucky's parents hug Bucky. "Of course sweetheart." Winifred says. 

"Now boys! You have a week before school, so let's get your bedrooms set up." Winifred says. George walks off to find William. Bucky thinks that things might change after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky had his father to help him set up his bedroom. Bucky had his bed, dressers, a tall mirror, and gets his clothes set up in his closet. Bucky was setting up his desk, when Winifred came in. "How are you doing sweetheart? " she asks her son. Bucky sighs. "I'm doing all right mom." Bucky says and stands in front of the mirror. Bucky could see his black hair, his grey eyes, and white skin. Winifred stands behind them. "What are the colours again?" Bucky asks. Winifred smiles and puts her hands onto Bucky's shoulders. 

"You have blue eyes, like the colours of a storm with brown hair and a beautiful tan that makes your skin look gold." Winifred says. Bucky trembles. "I'm scared." Bucky whimpers. Winifred hugs him even tighter. "It will be alright." Winifred soothes. Bucky nods. "We have a doctors appointment later today, for your eyes." Winifred says and Bucky groans. "No, please I had enough of their stupid broken promises." Bucky says and flops onto his bed. Winifred sighs. "I know but this one will be different, I promise."Winifred tries. "No! You always say that mom. I am just done." Bucky exclaims. 

"Bucky, I am trying here! I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" She says. "Don't you see mom, I gived up a long time ago! All the doctors promises are lies!" Bucky cries. Winifred hugs him. "I will never see colours, never!" Bucky sobs. Winifred closes her eyes. "What about you clean up. You have school tomorrow. " Winifred says. Bucky nods. Bucky was so tired of hospitals, doctors, and nurses. 

Bucky sighs and checks his phone. Nothing, so Buck plugs his phone in and goes into the bathroom. Once Bucky finishes his shower, Bucky walks downstairs. "What's for dinner?" Bucky asks. "Ummmmmmmmmm how about I order pizza?" George says. You forgot to buy groceries, didn't you dad?" Bucky asks. George nods. 

*3 hours later*

Bucky was staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, Bucky turned to face the mirror. Bucky sits up and turns the lamp on, filling the room up in a light grey. Or was it supposed to be yellow? Bucky's mother said it was some colour. Bucky appreciates his mother for telling him colours, even though he will never see them. Bucky groans out in frustration. Tomorrow is going to suck.

*7:15 am*

"Bucky, it's time to get up." Winifred says and knocks on the door. Bucky groans and opens his eyes groggily. Bucky sits up and slowly moves to the bathroom. Bucky stares in the mirror. "Ok, you need to look good. Don't look like a loser." Bucky says to himself and starts to play with his hair. Once Bucky was satisfied Bucky puts on what he thinks is a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. Once he was one and he felt confident he grabs his pack back and goes down the stairs. 

"Hey, mom, is this a white shirt?" Bucky asks. Winifred nods. Bucky nods back and sits down. William comes own the stairs not too soon after. "You two ready for school? " Winifred asks. Bucky nods. Williams says yes and they go out to the car. Winifred starts the car up and drives off. Bucky was scared, but this time he is going to make friends on the first day. That was Bucky's goal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's first day at school doesn't go to plan...

Winifred parks her car and turns in her seat. "I will be coming in with you." She says and gets out of the car. Bucky and William ets out of the car after her. Bucky stares at the grey brick school. His mother had said that the bricks are red. Bucky sighs when he sees all of the students. Bucky wasn't going to lie, he as scared. "Nervous sweetheart? " Winifred asks Bucky. Bucky nods. "It will be alright." She says and leads the two boys to the school. When Bucky entered the school, Bucky looks around. 

It was a good size for the town. Springfield is nice. Bucky hopes he can stay here. Hopes. Bucky looks around. Huh, there mascot is Cheetahs, cool. Bucky and William follow their mother. They enter, what Bucky believes is the guidance office. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Barnes. It's a pleasure to meet you."The man says. But then looks at Bucky and William. "You two must be James and William, my name is Mr. Gant, it is nice to meet you." Mr Gant says. Bucky looks around. "Nice to meet you too." Bucky says. Williams repeats it back. "Well, if I am correct, William you are in grade 12 and James you aremin grade 11?" He asks and the two boys nods. Mr. Gant smiles and hand them their timetables. "These are your classes, William you are going to follow Mrs. Smith here and James you can follow me." Mr. Gant says and walks off. Bucky quickly follows him. 

Bucky looks down at his timetable. English, Biology, Math, Lunch, and Chemistry. This semester sucks. But Bucky doesn't complain. Mr. Gant knocks on the door of his English class door. "Hello everybody. We have a new student today. This is James Barnes." Mr. Gant says and Bucky waves. Everybody eyes were on him and Bucky just wanted to die on the spot. "Hello James, my name is Mrs. Door and I will be your English teacher, please take a seat." She says and Bucky looks around. Bucky takes a seat quickly and takes his notebook out. Bucky doesn't mind English. It's not too bad of a class. 

*75 minutes later*

The bell rings and Bucky quickly gets out of the classroom. That was so boring. She talks and teaches so slow that Bucky tried not to fall asleep on her. It also might be no help that he is running on 3 hours of sleep. Bucky looks at his timtable again. Where the hell was room 132? "James. Man it's good to see you!" Someone says and Bucky looks up. There standing in front of him was Steve Rogers. The kid who saved him from falling on his face a week ago. "Hey, do you know where room 132 is?" Bucky asks confused. Steve laughs. Bucky didn't know why, but he gelt butterflies in his stomach when Steve laughed. "You're in Biology class too? Well, come on. I'm in that class too." Steve says and they both walk in unison. "So any more tripping over your feet?" Steve teases playfully. 

Bucky tries to hide his blush and shake his head no. "Well, here it is." Steve says and walks into the class. Bucky walks into the classroom as well. The teacher smiles. "Well, you must be James Barnes. Mr. Lusty. Nice to meet you." Mr. Lusty says. Bucky shakes his hand. "Good grip." The teacher says and smiles. Steve waves Bucky over and Bucky sits beside Steve. Bucky was surprised that the school day was going so well. He might not need to tell them about his eyes. "Alright class, get into a group of three, we are going to do a group project on genetics. " Mr. Lusty says. Bucky takes a deep breath. Steve automatically sits down beside Bucky with another boy and girl. There had to be a group of 4. "James, this is Jack Rollins and Jolene Denver. " Steve says. Mr. Lusty handed everyone a sheet of paper to look on. Bucky pales a little when he see what the questions are. 

Partner hair colour? Bucky breathes a little faster. Turns out he has to ask. Bucky looks at them. Jolene smiles. "What is it James?" Jolene asks. Bucky on the verge of tears asks her the question. "What colour is your hair?" Bucky looks down. "My hair is brown, are you colour blind?" She asks. Bucky gulps. "The only colours I can see is white, black, and grey." Bucky says. "For real, man you are joking! " Jack exclaims causing everyones attention. "Is there a problem Mr. Rollins?" Mr. Lusty asks. "James here, can't see any colour! Dude you are messed up! Who the hell only see white, grey, and black?" Jack says and Bucky hears everyone snickers. 

Bucky was o the edge of a anxiety attack. Now everyone knows. So much for staying here. "Mr. Rollins! Go to the principle's office now." Mr. Lusty says and Jack walks out. Bucky kept his eyes onto the floor. What the hell was he supposed to do now. Bucky sighs knowing he will have to tell his mother after school. Bucky wasn't sure why his mother drove him to school when it was a 10 minutes walk to home. Just then the bell rings and Bucky quickly gets out of tere and into the nearest bathrooms. Bucky leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. "James! It's ok, you ae going to be ok. I think you are awesome." Steve comforts. Bucky sniffles. "Just leave me alone." Bucy says. Nobody than his mother and father comforts him. Bucky can't help but think that Steve is playing with him like some sick joke. "I'm gonna go home." Bucky sniffles and grabs his bag. Bucky runs out of the washrooms and out of the school.

Winifred knew the look in Bucky's eyes. She knew that look so many times that it breaks her heart. She hugs Bucky and Bucky couldn't help but sob into her arms. His mother knew everything.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bucky woke up feeling dread, because Bucky knew he had to go back to school. Bucky just stood in the shower, and could barely eat his breakfast. Bucky knows that he can't stay home. Bucky grabs his back pack and walks out of the door.

Bucky walks into the school and was walking throughvte hallways with h head down, once he got to his locker. Bucky quickly gets his stuff out and shuts the locker door close. Three boys push Bucky against the locker. "Hey freak, what is it like to see white, grey, and black? You are nothing but a loser, but I asked you a question, so answer me." He says. Bucky wwasn't sure what to do. Bucky was breathing fast and whimpered. "Are you scared?" He sneers. Bucky nodded. "Good, now ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" He yells at Bucky. "Brock, leave him alone." Someone says. Brock looks back to see Steve and Natasha. "Fine." Brock says and steps back. "By the way  _Bucky,_ your older brother  **William,** told me everything about you, faggot." Brock sneers and smirks when Bucky pales. 

"See you at lunch,  blind bat." Brock says and walks off while laughing with the other 2 jocks. Bucky looks down. When did he get to the floor? Bucky didn't care, he just huddled and was gasping for air. "Easy, easy just take a deep breath." A female voice says. Bucky looks up and sees a woman kneeling in front of him. "W-who ar-e y-ou?" Bucky didn't mean to sutter, it happens when he is either on a verge of either a panic or axciety attack, or when Bucky is just plain scared out of his damn mind. The female smiles. "My name is Sarah Rogers, i am the school nurse, my son and his friend here got me." She says gently. Bucky looks up to see Steve. So this must be Steve's mother. Who sas the other girl? "My nae is Natasha, nice of you to ask." He says and Bucky blushes. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Come on, we have some people that you like to meet at lunch." Steve says and Bucky stares at them with wide eyes. "What you never had friends before." Natasha says. Bucky looks down at the floor. Bucky never had any friends, who wants to be friends with a person who can't see colour.  "You never had a friend?" Natasha asks. Bucky shakes his head no. "Wait, you 16 and you never had a friend? Why?" Bucky didn't want to think back in time to the one person who he thought was a friend but turned out that it was some sick joke. That was the first transfer Bucky had to do, in order to get away from the heart break. So Bucky just shrugged. 

The bell rings and Bucky slowly stands up and stumbles. Only for Steve to catch him from fallen, again. Bucky blushes and stands up and walk off to English class. Math class offically sucks. Bucky was sitting in the middle trying to listen to the teacher, but he kept on hearing the other kids talking.   _Did you hear about James Barnes?, I heard that he can only see black, grey, and white., who wants to be friend with him?, Did you know that he was gay?_ Bucky stood up and ran out of the class. That last one got to him. So Brock wasn't lying. William did tell them everything. Bucky couldn't believe it. Even if Bucky told his mther, she would think he was lying. 

Bucky stayed in that bathroom till the bell ring signalling for lunch. Bucky slowly moved to the cafeteria. Bucky saw Steve, but he didn't want to play that game. Bucky did have a hard time trusting people. "James! Over here!" Bucky heard Steve yell. Bucky sighs then turns and walks to them. Bucky sat down beside Steve and refused to look at anyone. "James meet the group. This is Darcy, Bruce, you already know Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Phil." Steve introduces everyone. Bucky wondered what colour there hair and eyes are. Natasha reads him like he was a open book. "I have red hair and green eyes." She says. Everyone else wanted to join. "I have sandy blonde hair and blue eyes." Clint says. "Black hair and green eyes." Tony says. "Brown hair and brown eyes." Bruce speaks up. "I also have brown hair and brown eyes." Phil says. Bucky nods and looks at Steve. 

Steve looks att Bucky. "I have godlen blonde hair and baby blue eyes." Steve says. Bucky smiles. But Bucky had to ask the questions. "You guys aee not playing a joke on are you?" Bucky asked. Everyone looked at Bucky in horror. "No! Who would do that, that is sick." Clint says. Bucky looks down. "You'll be surprised by how many times someone did that to me." Bucky whispers. Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's shoulder. "We would never do anything like that." Steve says sternly and everyone nods in agreement. Bucky blushes and smiles shyly. "Jeez, where were you guys 5 years ago?" Bucky jokes and they all smile at him. 

Bucky spots William across the cafeteria and see that William was glaring at him. But for some reason, Bucky didn't really care. Bucky actually got friends. "we heard Brock say Bucky, is that a nickname?" Natasha asks. "Well yeah, but my family calls me that. It's from my middle name. Buchanan. " Bucky says bashful. "That's cool, can we call you that?" Tony asks. Bucky nods. "Sure like you guys don't mind having a friend like me." Bucky says. "Bucky, your awesome. Ignore everyone. Just be yourself." Steve says and Bucky wants to cry. They are not joking, they actually wants to be friends with him. 

By the time school was done, Bucky was so excited to tell his parents. "Hey Bucky, you want to walk home together, perks of living beside you." Steve says and smiles when Bucky giggles. "Sure. Bucky says and feels butterflies in his stomach again. Bucky was confused by these feelings. Bucky is going to have to talk to his mother about this. As Steve and Bucky was talking, William was stalking behind them. But again, Bucky didn't care. Bucky and Steve were laughing hard by the time they reach Bucky's house. "Well, see you tomorrow Buck!" Steve says and Bucky smiles. Bucky walks into the house. Winifred hugs him.

"You made friends! I'm so proud of you!" Winifed says and Bucky hugs back even tighter. "Thanks mom!" Bucky says.  "So what isnthe total number of friends do you have?" She asks Bucky. "8 friends." Bucky says proudly. "I knew you could do it." Winifred says hugging Bucky again. Bucky was so happy. Maybe, JUST maybe Bucky can stay here and not move away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns why he is feeling like this around Steve.....

Bucky was in his room laying on his bed. Thinking about how he got friends so easily.  Bucky never had friends before, Bucky had always have a hard time trusting people ever since of Tyler.

{ _Bucky was 8 years old and had only one friend. Tyler. He was so nice and he didn't care if Bucky couldn't see any colour. He would always say the colours for him. Tyler helped Bucky tell his parents that he was gay. Bucky trusted Tyler, Bucky really thought that Tyler was his best friend. But that shattered._

_The boys were making fun of Bucky and Tyler came around and Bucky was relieved. Tyler will make them stop, but instead laughed at Bucky. "What you really thought I want to be friends with you. A person wh can't see colours. You are such a loser." Tyler sneered and Bucky's heart tore into two. That friendship was a lie, all of it. "Maybe you should go kill yourself, nobody is going to miss a freak like you." Tyler finishes and walks off laughing with the other boys.}_

Bucky sits up and wiped away his tears. Bucky always tried not to think about that day. When Bucky got home that day, he stayed in his bedroom for 2 weeks without food or water. Bucky's parents really never knew how bad it was until Bucky was 9 years old and crashed. What Bucky means by that is collaspe onto the floor was passed out for a whole week before he woke up in the hospital due to being dehydrated,  hunger, and depression.

It still happens. At least 5 times a month, Bucky wakes up feeling depressed and he needs to take pills in order not to crash again. Bucky gets distracted by hs mother knocking on the door. "Hey honey, do you want to talk?" Winifred asks her son. Bucky nods. "Sure." Bucky says and smiles. Winifred closes Bucky's bedroom door and sits down beside Bucky on to his bed. "Are you okay? Looks like something is troubling you?" Winifred asks concerned. Bucky sighs. "Mom, are you disappointed in me for having this disability? " Bucky asks. "No! I love you, you have no idea how proud of you I am." Winifred says shocked that her son asked her that question.

"Mom, hw do you feel around dad?" Bucky asks. Winifred looked at Bucky. Could her son have a crush? "Well, I love him of course, but when he laughs of does something nice for me I get butterflies around me and I blushed a lot around him when I was younger. Why are you asking?" Winifred asks raising an eyebrow. Bucky blushed. "Nothing, just wanted to know." Bucky says trying to sound cool. Winifred could read right through him. "Do you have a crush? On Steve, our nextdoor neighbour?" She asks. "No!" Bucky defends. Winifred sighs. "Sweetheart, iit's okay if you do. Anyway,  this boy might just help you." She says and Bucky looks down. "What if he's faking it?" Bucky asks. Winifred was afraid that Bucky was going to say that.

"If so, I will personally kill him myself." Winifred says. Nobody is going to hurt her youngest son like that. If that happens to Bucky, she is not sure if she could save him this time. Bucky nods. "Well, it's time for bed, so goodnight baby." Winifred says. "Goodnight mom." Bucky says. Once Bucky's mother closes his bedroom door, Bucky lays back. What if she is right?  Bucky does feel butterflies when Steve laughs and smiles at him. Bucky sighs, man does Bucky wish he wasn't werid. But Bucky was happier than he as in his whole life.

Bucky has friends. True friends, eight of them! Bucky heart swells even more when he thinks of Steve. But who wants to love someone who can't see colour? Bucky sniffles, trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall over and on to his cheeks. Bucky knew he can trust Steve.  It's just that Bucky is not sure if Steve likes guys. 

But Bucky knows this and is kind of afraid of it. Bucky was a crush on Steve and Bucky's heart is scared out of it's mind. 

Bucky wakes up to his alarm going off. Bucky groans and slams the snooze button on his alarm.  Today is Friday, thank god. Tgif (thank god its Friday). Bucky quickly showers, puts on what he thinks is a grey shirt and black jeans? Oh boy, Bucky hopes that it looks good. Bucky eats breakfast than grabs his bag and walks out of the door. But then coming back in to get his phone. "Hey Buck." Steve says. Bucky feels butterflies in his stomach. "Hi." Bucky says. "Nice outfit, the grey shirt fits nicely with those skinny jeans." Steve says and walks ahead. Bucky blushes madly. 

Bucky hopes he can make it through school, if Steve is going to make him blush all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks Steve to come over on the weekend....

Bucky sighs when the school bell rings, it is finally the weekend. Bucky gos to his locker and sighs. "well, well, well, look what we have here. It's our blind friend who is a big faggot." Brock says and Bucky closes his locker door and went to walk off, but Brock pushed him against the locker. "Now where do you think your going?" Brock asks and Bucky whimpers. "Home." Bucky says trying to sound confident but failing miserably. "I don't think so." Brock says and grabs Bucky's shirt. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Steve yells and throws Brock off of him. 

Bucky was staring wide eyed. Sam and Clint stand in front of Bucky. "What about you go bug someone else." Steve hisses and Brock walks off. Bucky releases his breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks guys." Bucky says quietly. "Come on, lets go home." Steve says. Clint and Sam smile and say goodbye as Bucky and Steve were walking home. "Thanks Steve, I never had anyone stick up for me." Bucky says. Steve smiles and bumps his shoulder with Bucky's and Bucky giggles. "Hey, do you want to come over this weekend?" Bucky asks shyly. Steve smiles gets even wider to the point Bucky thinks that Steve's cheeks must be hurting. "Yeah, I think I like that." Steve says. 

Bucky opens the door and lets Steve in. "Nobody is home." Bucky says and goes to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles. "A glass of water is find." Steve replies. Bucky grabs a glass and shows it to Steve. "Colour?" Bucky asks. "It's red." Steve says while chuckling. Bucky blushes and gives the glass of water to Steve. "Hey Buck?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at Steve with his heart pounding. "Yes Steve?" Bucky asks. "Have you ever been on a date?" Steve says leaning closer to Bucky. "No" Bucky says breathing a bit faster. Bucky could see Steve's Grey eyes sparkle. What colour did Steve says his eye colour was again? "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Steve says. Bucky's breath hitches. Was this really happening? 

"Please tell me your not joking?" Bucky asks. Steve leans even closer so that their breaths mingled. "I'm not joking, I promise." Steve says and Bucky smiles. "Then yes." Bucky says and just as their lips brushed together the front door opens and Bucky scrambles back. "Honey! We are home." Winifred yells and Bucky sits down and hopes that it wasn't obvious that they were about to kiss. "Oh, you have a friend. That is amazing!" Winifred exclaims. "Hello Mrs. Barnes, my name is Steve Rogers." Steve says and shakes her hand. She smiles. "Please, call me Winifred." She says and George smiles. "And call me George." He says. Bucky clears his throat and stands up. "I'm going to the washroom." Bucky says and goes up the stairs. 

Winifred giggles. "Thank you." She says. Steve looked confused. "For what?" Steve asks. "For being his friend, he really needs one. You better not be playing him like some sick joke, because if so, I will hurt you." George threatens. "I promise you sir that I will never hurt your son like that. He has already suffered too much." Steve says. Winifred smiles. "I'm glad that you agree." She says and acted like nothing happened when Bucky came back down. "Mom, what colour is this?" Bucky asks holding up his new phone case. "It's orange darling." She answers and Bucky nods. "Thanks." Bucky says shyly. 

Steve could almost feel his heart burst. If Bucky only knew how hard Steve has fallen in love with Bucky. Bucky 's stormy blue eyes and his soft brown hair. Also his delicious golden tan skin. But Bucky will never truly know what the colours are. All he knows is the name, it is almost impossible to explain the actual colour. Steve didn't know why he felt sad when that thought came up and feels the need to protect Bucky, but he knows one thing. That if Bucky does love him back, that Steve will make sure that he feels loved and special to him. Bucky won't suffer any longer. And Bucky wil be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am Canadian so I do spell colour with a u and neighbour with a u. I hope that doesn't bug anyone.
> 
> And thank you for the kudos. It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go on their first date....

It was Saturday. And Bucky was dead nervous. Bucky was going on their first date and Bucky felt like he was going to die on the spot. "Mom, what colour is this shirt?" Bucky asks holding it up. "It's green." Winifred says sitting in Bucky's bed. Winifred has agreed to help Bucky because he was on the verge of an anxiety attack when she went to his bedroom to see how he was doing. "No." Bucky says and throws the shirt onto the no pile. Winifred chuckles. "What about this one?" Bucky asks holding another shirt up. "it's grey." She says. Bucky looks at it and hums. "Mom, I can't do this." Bucky say giving up and flopping onto his bed beside his mother.

"Yes you can honey, your just nervous is all." Winifred says. Bucky closes his eyes. Then looks at his mother. "Help me." Bucky says in a small scared voice. Winifred smiles. "Of course." She says and stands up. She looks at her sons clothes. "Hmmm, let's see here." She says thinking. It turns out good. Bucky was wearing a light brown sweater and skinny black jeans. Bucky looks in the mirror. "Wow." Bucky says. "Light brown sweater and black jeans. You look wonderful." Winifred says on the verge of tears. "My youngest son, going on hs first date." She says and wraps her arms around him. Bucky just smiles. 

The door bell rings. "I think that's him." Winifred says. Bucky goes down the stairs and William looks up frm the couch and glares at him. "Why you dressed up like that? " William asks. Bucky ignores hi and opens the door. "Hey Buck." Steve says. "Come in, I will be a second." Bucky says and goes to grab his coat. "You going on a date? Man I feel bad for the guy already. " William says and Bucky glares at him. "Shut up." Bucky says and continues to put his shoes on. "I hope you mess up big time." Willkam says and Bucky groans. "Can you just be happy?" Bucky asks. "Not if it includes you." William retorts and Bucky just walks off. 

Bucky didn't know that Steve has heard what William was saying and ws angry but hid it well. "Ready to go?" Steve asks and Bucky smiles. "Yeah." Bucky says and walks out of the house with Steve. Bucky hops into Steve's truck and Stee drives off. "So where are we going?" Bucky asks. "To the beach." Steve says. Bucky smiles even wider. "Good day for it." Bucky says and Steve smiles. Steve parks the car when they get there. Bucky smiles and hops out. Bucky and Steve starts to walk along the beach.

"The water is blue." Steve says seeing that Bucky kept on glancing at the water. Bucky smiles. "Thanks." Bucky says and Steve nudges Bucky's shoulder and Bucky nudges back. Steve smiles and nudges Bucky's shoulder again, a little bit harder. Bucky giggles and pushes Steve to the sand. Steve laughs and grabs Bucky's hand and pulls him down beside Steve. Bucky and Steve laughing, rolled onto their side and talk about anything and everything. Bucky smiles at Steve and Steve puts his had onto Bucky's cheek. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" Steve asks and Bucky blushes. "No I am not, stop it." Bucky says a bit flustered. 

"But you really are." Steve says and for a moment Bucky believes him. "Really?" Bucky asks and Steve nods. "Yeah." Steve says and presses his lips onto Bucky's.  Bucky  inhales. Bucky never had been kissed before. What was he supposed to do? Bucky didn't know. Steve pulls away. "I'm sorry." Bucky squeaks. "What for?" Steve asks. "I have never been kissed before." Bucky says feeling ashamed that he had to say that out loud. "It's fine, I teach you." Steve says and kisses Bucky again. Bucky squeaks, totally wasn't expecting that. Steve drags his tounge along Bucky's bottom lip and puts his hand onto Bucky's waist. 

Bucky gasps. Steve smiles in the kiss and deepens it. Bucky never felt this way before. Bucky slowly puts his arms around Steve's neck, putting one through Steve's hair. Steve groans. Bucky heart picks up and Bucky shivers. Steve tugs Bucky closer to him and now it was Bucky's turn to groan and whimper into ths kiss. Steve pulls away for air and puts his forehead onto Bucky's.  Bucky stares into Steve's grey eyes, knowing it was actually a blue. Bucky smiles. "It's getting late, I should get you home." Steve says and quickly kisses Bucky again. Bucky cuddles into Steve more. "I don't want to." Bucky complains.  

Steve chuckles. "I know, but we have to." Steve says. Bucky nods and stands up. The sun was setting. Did time go by that fast? Both Steve and Bucky go back into the truck. While Steve was driving, Steve grabs Bucky's hand and Bucky smiles. Everything was really dark with the dull grey lights. Bucky once again starts to wish he could see colour. "What are we now?" Bucky says and takes a minute to reliaze what he just said.  "Oh my gosh, you don't have to answer that." Bucky says hating himself. "I think we should be boyfriends." Steve says after a minute. Bucky all of a sudden feels afraid. "I don't know, you are going to be a target, like who wants to date a person like me? A guy who can't see colour." Bucky says. Steve pulls over and parks the car. "Hey, don't think or talk like that." Steve says.

Bucky looks down. Great, he just destroyed a date. Bucky just ruins everything he touches. "Hey, stop that. I want to be with you. You are a amazing person." Steve says and kisses Bucky once again. Bucky blushes when he finds out he just said that out loud.  "Bucky, you need to understand. It might be early, but I love you. And I hate that your brother is bullying you. I hate to see you second guess everything." Steve says again. Bucky sniffles. "God, where were you." Bucky ays and starts to cry. Steve wipes those tears away and kisses Bucky. "I was right here all along." Steve says in between kisses and Bucky giggles.  "Thank you." Bucky says. Steve smiles and starts to drive again. 

After a few minutes, Steve parks into Bucky's drive way. Bucky was the one to kiss Steve this time and Steve smiles in the kiss. "See, that is what I want to see." Steve says when Bucky pulls away. Bucky smiles shyly. "Will I see you at school." Steve says nd Bucky nods. They kiss and say goobye one more time and Bucky gets out of the truck. Before Bucky closes the front door Bucky looks at Steve one more time and smiles. Bucky closes the door and Bucky goes upstairs. Bucky flops onto his bed and smiles giddily.  Bucky couldn't wait for school on Monday. Nothing can destroy his good mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Monday and everything goes back to normal.... With a dark twist.

Bucky goes into the school his mind still onto the date he had with Steve on Saturday. Seems like where ever he goes, his mind just keeps wandering back to Steve. When did he go to trust Steve so fast? Bucky doesn't want to think about that. Someone pushes Bucky the floor. "Hey faggot, had a fun weekend?" Brock asks and everyone laughs. "Leave me alone." Bucky says standing up. "When did our blind bat become so strong? " Brock asks. Bucky wouldn't stand down. He had enough.  "Leave me alone." Bucky says again. Brock stops laughing and pushes Bucky against the lockers. "Come on boys, lets take him out back." The boys laugh an drags Bucky outside. 

Bucky kicks himself mentally. Why did get so stupid? Now they are going to kill him. Bucky cries out in pain when Brock slams him against the wall. "Now, since when did you turn Steve gay?" Brock hisses. Bucky pales. They saw him with Steve. Steve is going to be in danger now. "Leave us, make sure no one is coming." Brock says and the boys leave. Bucky struggles against him. "Please, just leave him alone. You can do whatever you want to me, just please leave Steve alone!" Bucky pleads. Bucky can't let them hurt Steve. Bucky would never forgive himself. 

"Oh really now?" Brock says. Bucky nods. Bucky will do anything to keep Steve safe. "Alright then, I have been wanting a good fuck for a while." Brock says eyeing his body up and down hungrily.  Bucky regrets his decision.  "No!" Bucky yells frantically.  "Do you want me to hurt Steve because I will kill him." Brock hisses and Bucky sobs. "Tsk, tsk. What a shame. You are pretty though." Brock says dragging his hand up Bucky's leg. Bucky fights Brock like a trapped animal but it was no use. Brock was too strong. Bucky closes his eyes. "Oh come on." Brock says and kisses Bucky. Bucky tries to pull his head away and to the side but Brock held his head still. Bucky bites his bottom lip and hard. "Fuck!" Brock shouts and pulls away. 

Bucky spits in his face and Brock slaps him. Bucky cries out. "Tomorrow,  you are  going to come wth me after school, you hear me? If not, I will kill Steve." Brock hisses and Bucky had no choice but to nod. Brock lets go of Bucky and walks off. Bucky leans against the wall and was hyperventilating.  Bucky was wheezing. His lungs feels so small that they feel like they are going to burst. Bucky didn't know what to do and a sob forces its way out of him. Bucky sat there for what feels like hours. Bucky had manage to calm himself down and wipes his eyes. Bucky was shaking like crazy. Bucky manages to stand up and slowly makes his way into the school.

Looks like Bucky missed first period and half of second period. Bucky got a late slip from the office and enters into his Biology class. Everyone stops and stares at Bucky. Bucky just gives the late slip to the teacher and ignores Steve's concern look and sits down. Bucky could not concentrate but tried to anyway. 

Lunch was even harder. Bucky had to face his friends. Bucky was looking around the grey and black cafeteria.  Bucky sighs and sits down beside Steve. "Hey, are you alright?" Steve asks. "I'm ok." Bucky says and smiles at Steve. "Why were you late?" Natasha asks looking concerned now. "I woke up late." Bucky lies. "Ok." Steve says but Natasha still looks suspicious.  Bucky looks away and sighs. "I think I'm going to go home early." Bucky says not feeling like he is going to survive Chemistry.  Steve was looking even more concerned. "Don't you have a test?" Steve asks. "A quiz, about colours." Bucky says. "Ouch." Tony says and everyone agrees. 

Bucky walks home. Bucky couldn't think. Bucky has to lose his virginity in the worse way just to keep Steve safe. Bucky had to find a way not to let this happen. Maybe he could stay home tomorrow?  No that won't work, then Steve will be hurt or worse killed. Bucky curled into a ball on his bed. Bucky had no teas left in him but yet he could still feel this sadness, this pain. Maybe he could tell his mother? Maybe. But then she will make a big deal about it and might make it worse. Maybe he could tell Steve? All Bucky knew is that he needs to tell someone. Bucky wanted to yell, scream, cry. Bucky just wanted to be happy.... to feel loved. Oh god Steve.

That thought was what made him cry. Bucky was the only one home so Bucky wailed. Bucky can't lose Steve. Bucky wouldn't survive another heart break like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to tell you now. IF you feel UNcomfortable. Please tell me. Then I will delete this chapter and write a new one. 
> 
> Also I will spoil it if you ask how it goes on. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to tell someone......

Bucky woke up with sweat. Bucky made no move to get up. Bucky just will not go to school even though he has to. Bucky could miss one day but in the end Steve will get hurt. Winifred knocks on the door and opens it a little. "Honey, it's time for school." Winifred says, but then gasps when she sees her son.

Bucky was pale, deadly pale. And Bucky was sweating and breathing fast. "Bucky!" Winifred says and runs to his bed. "Oh baby, you are going to be okay." Bucky whimpers. "I h-have to g-go." Bucky kept on saying. Winfred frowns. Why is her son acting this way? "Honey, why?" Winifred asks fearing the worst. "They w-will h-hur-rt h-im." Bucky manage to say. Winifred knew insantly who her son was talking about. "Steve is going to be alright." Winifred says. But Bucky shakes his head. "You don't understand." Bucky manage to say clearly. "Bucky, you need to tell me everything, you are scaring me." Winifred says shaking in fear. 

Bucky sobs. "Mom, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Bucky says gasping for breath. Winifred's blood ran cold. Slowly she nodded. "Brock, he said i have to have-" Bucky closes his eyes shut. Winifred wraps her arms around her youngest son in her arms. Bucky skin was hot to the touch. Winifred is going to have to find a way to cool Bucky's body down. "You have to what darling?" Winifred says. "I have to have s-sex with him, or he is going to hurt Steve." Bucky wails and breaks down. "Oh my god." Winifred says.  Her worst fears were right. George comes in. "What's going on?" He asks and William comes in as well. Winifred was not going to tell them now.

"Can you make sure Steve doesn't go to school and to come here asap." Winifred says and William ran off. "Shhhhhh, it will be alright." She soothes. Bucky just cries harder.  "Why me!?" Bucky wails. "I don't know baby." Winifred says crying with him. Why do kids have to be so mean to Bucky? Just because of his disability? Winifred closes her eyes. "What's going on?" Steve asks. "Oh good your here. Help me." Winifred says in a small voice. This time she doesn't have to be strong. "Bucky, tell me what's wrong?" Steve asks and Winifred and Steve switch places. Bucky clings onto him and sobs even more. 

Bucky just shakes his head. Steve heart breaks. Who the hell did this to make Bucky scared like this? Steve glares at William. "What did Brock say to him? Or was it you?" Steve says angrily. William shrugs. "I don't know man but I am going to find out." William says and storms out of the house. "I think it might be best if you and Bucky stay here today." George says. Steve nods. Both Winfred and George steps out of the room. "I'm sorry." Bucky says in a weak voice. Steve just pulls him even closer. "For what?" Steve asks. "For not going through with it, I thought I could, but I can't. " Bucky says. Steve didn't know what Bucky was talking about.  

"I don't understand?" Steve says. Bucky just cuddles into Steve more. "He said he was going to kill you." Bucky says. Steve frowns. "Who? Brock?" Steve asks and Bucky nods. "What did he want you to do?" Steve asks. "He wanted me to.... ummmm." Bucky says struggling with the last words. "it's okay, you don't have to tell me." Steve says and kisses Bucky's temple. Bucky sighs and closes his eyes. "I love you." Bucky says weakly. "I love you too." Steve replies softly. Bucky somehow manages to drift off to sleep. Steve sighs and carefully walks downstairs. "Winifred, if you don't mind me asking, but what is going on?" Steve asks and sits down at the kitchen table. Winifred sighs and sits across from Steve.

"Apparently,  a bully name Brock, has told him that if Bucky doesn't have sex wth him Brock was going to kill you." Winifred says. Steve bawls his hand into a fist and Steve grits his teeth. "What?" Steve says. George sits down. "Do you knw his name? " George says angrily. "Rumlow." Steve says. George nods. "I am going to have a long talk with hs parents." George says. Winifred nods in aagreement.  "I am going to check on Bucky." Winifred says and sniffles. George nods. "I knew teenagers were bad, but I didn't think they go and do this to my son, all because he can't see fucking colour." George says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, nothing happened. Bucky will be just find.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we are focusing on some other people povs, here.

William storms into the school. "Jack! Where is Brock!?" William seethes.  Jack looks at William in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" Jack asks. William grabs Jack's jacket and pushes him against the locker. "Where the hell is Rumlow?" William asks in a low dangerous tone. "He is at the bleachers,  why are you so angry?" Jack yells at the end when William storms off.

"BROCK! " William yells. Brock looks at William and smiles. "Hey Williams! Is your brother here today?" Brock asks. William thinks about this. "Yes he is, why?" William plays along. Three of the other boys laughs and whistles. "You wanna know why?" Brock asks. William fakes a grin and asks. "Because I am seriously etting a good fuck from him later! I said that or I will beat his boyfriend Steve!" Brock exclaims happily. William freezes. "You did what?!" William shouts and punches him. Brock falls to the ground. 

"You stay away from my brother! If I catch you hurting my brother in any way, I will kill you." William hisses and storms off. "Where are you going!" Jack yells. "Home!" William yells and exits the school grounds.

                                                      {--------------}

George and Winifred knocks onto the Rumlow's door. George brings his wife closer to him. "Hello?" Says a woman. "Hi, my name is George Barnes, and I need to have a serious talk with you and your husband." George says sternly. She groans. "What did my son do now?" She complians and lets them in. "JACOB! Get in here! Our son did something stupid again!" She yells. George looks at hs wife and they both sit down.  

"What is it Mary." But then he stops and sees George and Winifred.  "Your Bucky's parents." He says and sits down.  George and Winifred looks at him in surprise. "How did you know?" Winifred asks. Jacob sighs. "Because,  Brock's friend Jack. He told me what Brock told your son." Jacob says. Mary looks at her husband. "What did my boy say?" Mary asks clear fear expressed on her face. George speaks up angrily. "Your son, threatens that if my son doesn't have sex with Brock, your son was going to kill Steve, my son's boyfriend." George says and Mary gasps.

"What? No, oh my god." Mary says and bursts into tears. Jacob closes his eyes and bawls his hands into fists. "My son, he used to be so sweet. I don't know what happened, he just turned so mean. But this is over the line!" Jacob shouts and stands up. "That boy. I do not know what to do with him!" Jacob fumes and kicks the table. Mary was by his side in seconds. Winifred looks down. "I'm sorry, but I will not let my son go to school! I don't feel safe with letting my son go to school to gget those threats! I have watched my son suffer long enough!"

Winifred stars at them with tears in her eyes. "I will not watch my youngest son get bullied just because he can't see any colour!" She shouts and George wraps his arms around his wife. Both Mr. Rumlow's and Mr. Barnes look at each other. "I will have a very long talk with my son." Mr. Rumlow says and George nods. "I hope so." George says.

                                             {----------------}

Bucky shivers and Steve brings him even closer. "It's okay, I love you." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I love you too." Bucky says and Steve kisses him. Bucky whimpers and Steve kisses him even deeper. Bucky smiles when Steve pulls away. Bucky giggles when Steve grins boyish.  

"I am so so sorry!" William runs in crying. Bucky jumps and stares at his older brother. "If I knew what he was doing to you! Oh my god please forgive me!" William pleads like his life depended on it. "It's okay, i forgive you." Bucky says and William hugs him. "Thank you!" William says. Bucky smiles. "It's fine." Bucky says and Steve smiles.  Maybe just maybe, everything will be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Steve's parents.....

Steve had to go home that night and Bucky felt lonely in his grey and white bedroom. Bucky kind of just want to give up on everything. Bucky had to go through so much bullying that he has no strength left in him. Bucky tries and he won't go down without a fight, but that fight is slowly leaving his bones where they feel hollow and his entire body feels empty and is nothing but a weight.  Bucky has no idea how to survive this one. Bucky slowly gets up and heads to the bathroom. Once Bucky closed the bathroom door, Bucky grabs his bottle of pills.

Bucky had to take these pills in order to make sure his depression is in control and doesn't drag Bucky down into a sprial that Bucky might never get out. Bucky swallows down 2 pills and stares at the mirror. What colour was his eyes again, other than a light grey? What about his hair? Other than black of course. His mother said tjat his hair was a soft light brown, but somehow Bucky was having a hard time believeing it.  Bucky knew his mother would never lie to him, but still, it was a possibility.  Bucky sighs and looks away from the mirror. Bucky couldn't stand looking at himself in the mirror for much longer.

Bucky slowly walks back to his bedroom. Bucky sighs once again when he flops onto his bed again. This was a one hell of a year. Bucky had made real friends for once, but in the end still made horrible bullies. Bucky knew that bullies are always going to be in everybody's life. But Bucky wanted to know if it was possible to have this many bullies in everyones lives. But he knew that because he can't see colour, he would be more rejected in this world. Bucky sighs. He hates this, why him, he would never know.

                                                    {-----------------}

Bucky was eating breakfast with William when the door bell rings. Both brothers look at each other, a little afraid of who it was. "I'll get it." William says and stands up. Bucky was waiting anxiously for William to come back. William smiles.  "Guess who is here?" William sing songs and Steve enters the kitchen. Bucky smiles. "Hey Steve." Bucky says.  Steve kisses Bucky on the forehead. "Hey Bucky." Steve says. Winifred comes in and smiles. "Steve, how nice to meet you." Winifred exclaims. Steve smiles. "It is good to see you too." Steve says. Bucky grins. "Hey mom, when are we allowdd to go to school again, we are probably worrying our other friends." Bucky says. Winifred smiles sadly.

"Well, your father and I are going to talk to your principal about this, then when we have this problem all figured out, you can go back. Steve, you should be safe."  Winifred says. Steve nods. Steve looks at Bucky. "Oh, I almost forgot, my mom and dad wants to meet you." Steve says. Bucky looks at Steve in surprise. "Really? They want to meet me?" Bucky says feeling nervous. Steve nods. Winifred claps her hands. "This is great! You should go tonight sweetie!" Winifred gushes and George laughs. "It might be good for you." Bucky's father says. Bucky looks down. "I never meet any body's parents before." Bucky mumbles. 

Winifred and George smiles sadly. "Well, a first for everything. " Bucky says and smiles at Steve's adorable grin. "Great! I can't wait. " Steve says like a excited puppy and everyone laughs.

                                                          {-------------------}

Mr. Winters, the school's principal,  sighs when the Barnes family and the Rumlow's along with their son Brock entered the office. Winters smiled. "Alright, I heard that there was a bullying happening here, so I want to hear from both sides of the family story. Mr. Barnes, please go first." Mr. Winters says. George straightens in his seat. "Well, from what you know my son has a disability and can't see colours. James can only see white, black, and grey." George says. "Of course." Mr. Winters says. George continues on. 

"Yes and that Mr. Rumlow's son here has went to extremes to hurt and threatened my son." George says. Mr. Winters sits up in surprised. "When was this, why has nobody told me this! Nobody in this school harms and threatens another student at this school!" Mr. Winters say with his temper rising. George speaks up. "This happened a couple of days ago and what Brock has said was that in order for my son's boyfriend not to be harmed that James, my son, had to have sex with him!" George says raising his voice at the end. George couldn't help it. His baby boy was threatened in the worst possible way and nobody was going to treat his son like that. 

Mr. Winters looked at Mr and Mrs. Rumlow. "Is this true?" Mr. Winters ask. Mr. Rumlow sits up. "I have had a long talk with my son and has it turns out. It is true and I am very sorry, that this has happened to your son." Jacob says close to tears. "It is alright." George says. Mr. Winters has made his decision. "Now that I know what exactly happened, Brock Rumlow you are expelled from this school, and you don't come back until next year." Mr. Winters say and Brock's parents nods.

                                                          {----------------}

Bucky was nervous. Bucky had William help him pick out a outfit and Bucky was now standing in front of Steve's door debating if he should run or not. Bucky sighs and rings the door bell so Bucky had no choice but to stay. Steve opened the door and smiles. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming for a second." Steve says and Bucky laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and smiles sheepishly.  "Only for a second?" Bucky asks rasing a eyebrow. Steve blushes. "Well, for like an hour." Steve says and Bucky giggles softly.

"Is it him?" A woman's voice asks. Steve lets Bucky walk in and closes the door. "Yeah mom! It's him!" Steve calls back. A woman comes in and smiles when she sees Bucky. "Hello, my name is Sarah, you must be Bucky Barnes." She says and Bucky shakes her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Bucky says. Sarah smiles. "I like you already." Sarah says and Steve's father comes in. "Hello, Joseph Rogers, nice to finally me you. Steve has said a lot about you." He says and Bucky looks at Steve. "Hopefully good things?" Bucky squeaks. Joesph laughs and nods. 

*1 hour later*

The four of them were sitting around the table eating. "So Bucky, tell me about yourself?" Joesph asks. Bucky swallows his food and clears his throat. "Well, I don't know if Steve told you that I can't see colour and can see only black, grey, and white." Bucky says and Sarah puts her fork down. "Steve told me that you couldn't see colour, but he didn't tell me that you could see only black, grey and white." Sarah says. Steve blushes and Bucky grins. "It's okay, I understand." Bucky says. "It must be rough for you." Joesph says. "Yes sir, this is my 8th transfer to school and my 10th move." Bucky says. Sarah shakes her head.

"It's awful how so many people can mmistreat you." Sarah says and Bucky nods in agreement.  Bucky liked Steve's family.  They were nice and didn't judge him. Bucky liked that a lot. Right at the moment Bucky was feeling at peace and it was a very long time since Bucky felt this way. Bucky believes once again, that maybe this is where he belongs. Maybe Bucky has finally found his place in this cruel world. Not to mention finding someone who loves him and treats his like a normal perso ad not like Bucky was going to break like glass.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that some people expect smut, but if you want it just tell me, but to warn you now that I have never written it before and will probaly suck, like really bad.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos everybody, I really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes back to school......

Bucky yawns as his alarm rings. Bucky turns it off and smiles. Today he was going back to schooland it should be some what safe. There are other bullies, but they are not as bad as Brock Rumlow. And now Brock is gone, won't see him until next year and Bucky couldn't help but feel relief at that. Bucky goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on. Bucky strips down and carefully steps into the tub and under the warm water.

Bucky sighs in relief. Showers always seems to relax Bucky. Also this was the pleace to think and let his throughts go through his brain. Bucky understands that his parents are worried about him, hell he is worried about himself. Bucky sighs and turns the shower off. Bucky was worried but hopefully it won't be that bad. Hopefully.

                                                          {-----------}

Bucky sighs when he enters the school. Bucky already heard people whispering about him.  _Did you hear that he expelled Brock? I heard that Brock was going to beat the shit out of him? Why is he still here? He should go kill himself._ Bucky sighs again. Nothing changed but that is usual. Bucky sees Clint and Natasha and he smiles. "Bucky! Where have you been man?" Clint exclaims loudly and hugs Bucky. Bucy laughs quietly.  "At home." Bucky says and Natasha gently hugs him after Clint. "Well, I am glad you are here." Natasha says. "Bucky!" Pepper says and hugs him as well.

Phil, Bruce and Tony was talking to Bucky when Bucky looks over and sees Steve. "Hey guys." Steve says. "Steve, you weren't here for a couple of days either. What's going on here?" Phil asks. Steve grins. "Just helping out Bucky here." Steve says. Pepper asked the million dollar question. "Are you two together?" Pepper asks and everyone in the group perks up. Steve grabs Bucky's hand and nods. Bucky looks down and blushes.  Although Bucky's smile disappears quickly when he heard some other people in the hall way gasp. 

Tony glares at them. "What are yo guys looking at?" Tony hisses and people's eyes averted and continued walking to their classrooms. Bucky smiles at Tony. "Thanks Stark." Bucky says. Tony smiles. "Welcome Barnes." Tony says and the bell rings. "Awww class already. " Clint complains. Phil laughs and kisses his boyfriend. "Time flies by when you are having fun." Phil says and eveyone nods in agreement. Then the group says their goodbyes and heads to their classrooms. 

Bucky didn't mind English. It was the teacher that made the class boring though. "Alright class, you are writing a 3 page essay that is due 2 days from now." And everyone groans. Bucky raises his hand.  "Yes James?" She asks. "What is the topic?" Bucky asks. She thinks for a second. "About anything you want." She says and everyone whoops. They clearly didn't mind this topic. 

In Biology class Bucky sat down beside Steve. "How was English?" Steve asks. Bucky shrugs. "It was okay, the teacher makes it boring and now we have to write a three page essay about anything we want." Bucky says. Steve smiles.  "What are you going to write about?" Steve asks. Bucky thinks for a second. "I don't know yet." Bucky says. "Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers! Stop talking." Mr. Lusty says. Both Steve and Bucky blushes when everyone in the classroom stares at them. 

Math was easy. Bucky quickly finishes his work for the day and didn't have anything to do and there was still half the class left until lunch. Bucky couldn't wait for lunch. Bucky could catch up with his friends and tell them what was going on. Bucky sighs. "James? Can you help Sarah with her work? She is having a hard time." The math teacher asks. Bucky nods and sits beside Sarah. Saah smiles and they talk with Bucky slowly helping her out.

Lunch was finally here. Bucky goes to his locker and grabs his lunch. Bucky closes the locker door to see Alexander Pierce. Bucky was pretty sure that he was new. "Umm hi?" Bucky says and Alex pushes him against the locker. "So, i heard that you have a problem with colour?" He growls. Bucky pales. "I do-don't know what your talking about." Bucky squeaks out. "Really, then what colour is this?" Alex asks and holds up a notebook. Bucky fights the tears back. It was a light grey but Bucky knew it wasn't. Right at the moment, Bucky wished that one of his friends came around the corner. 

"Well?" Alex hisses. Bucky closes his eyes shut tight and whimpers it out. "A light grey." Bucky refuses to open his eyes. "Wow, so it is true. You can only see black, grey and white. You are such a freak." Alex says and walks off laughing. Bucky breaths out trying to calm his poor heart. Bucky manages to calm down and walks to his friends, pretending that nothing happened.

Chemistry was okay. Bucky couldn't get his mind to focus. "Class, this is Alexander Pierce.  He will be in this class now. Please pick your seat." The teacher says and Bucky looks down. Bucky heart stops and he stiffens when Alex sits down beside him. Bucky looked around.  What the fuck was he going to do? Bucky needs to stick close to his friends and tell them. They will help Bucky. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells his friends and Bucky s going to be alright...........

Clint who was beside Bucky in chemistry noticed how Bucky froze when Alexander sat down beside him. Clint frowns. "What's wrong Buck?" Clin asks and Bucky slightly relaxes. "I tell you after class." Bucky says and tries to focus on the lesson, but Clint could tell that it was hard to. Clint looks over at Alexander to see him smirking. Clint knew what was going on in a heartbeat. That son of a botch was bullying Bucky. Clint grits hs tedth and stares forward at the chalk borad trying not to cause a scene.

Once the bell rings both Bucky and Clint walks out of that classroom as fast as they could. "I can't believe it! You're being bullied again!" Clint silently fumes. Bucky sighs. "I was going to tell the group right about now, so lets meet up." Bucky says and Clint nods. Once Clint and Bucky reach the group Clint went to Phil. "Hey guys." Clint mutters and everone looks at him. "Guys, you know the new kid right, Alexander Pierce? " Bucky asks. Everybody nods. "Oh I know him, he is so cocky in gym class." Tony mutters. Bucky grins and Steve smiles and kisses Bucky's cheek. "What's up babe?" Steve asks starting to get worried. 

Bucky sighs. "Well, somehow he found out about my disability. " Bucky says. "What!" Pepper says. "Can't people just accept Bucky for who he is?" Bruce complians. "Is he bullying you?" Phl asks. Bucky nods and everyone scowls. "I am going to kick his ass." Natasha says and everyone agrees with her. Bucky shrugs. "Nah he is just jealous that I am more unique than everybody else." Bucky jokes and every one in the group laughs. Bucky smiles, misson accomplished. Bucky didn't like it when his only friends are upset, so Bucky had to make them laugh somehow. 

But then the mood died down when Alexander comes by. Natasha scowls. "Aww what's wrong, is someones hair messed up." Alexander mocks and Natasha punches him. "No, but I hear that you are bullying my friend, Bucky, again, I will hurt you so much worse." Natasha growls. Every one that was around that saw Natasha punch Alex knew to walk away. Nobody messes with Natasha. Alexander notices everyones expessions and his eyes land on Steve and Bucky. Steve had pulled Bucky behind him. "Must suck to have a boyfriend like that, gotta tell you. If this blind bat is too much of a pussy, call me." Alexander says and gets up and walks away. Natasha went to go after him but Bruce held her back. "He's not worth it love." Bruce says. 

Once Bucky heard what Alexander said to Steve made his heart hurt. Steve would never do that would he? Bucky looks away and puts his backpack on one shoulder. Phil noticed Bucky's reaction to what Alex had said and was beside him. "Hey, it is going to be okay." Phil says and Bucky smiles at Phil. "Thanks Phil." Bucky says and Phil nods. William comes by with the car and honks. "Well, their's my ride." Bucky says trying to sound normal, but sounded more like troubled. "Hey, ignore him. I would never do that." Steve says and pulls Bucky into a hug. Bucky sighs and burys his head into Steve's shoulder. "I know." Bucky says softly and pulls away. "See you tomorrow! " Bucky says to the rest of the group. Everyone says there goodbyes to Bucky and Bucky hops into Williams car. 

William drives off. "Thanks for the ride home." Bucky says. "Of course, winter is almost here and our parents don't want us to walk to school when it is cold and all." Williams says. "You are right about that." Bucky says and William grins. "When am I wrong?" William asks and Bucky laughs. Both brothers look at each other and burst into laughter together. 

{-------------------------}

Once William and Bucky gets home, George and Winifred were sitting at the table. Both brothers look at each other. This isn't good. "Boys can you please sit down? We need to talk for a minute." Winifred says. Bucky and William sits down slowly and looks at their mother and father. "Is there a problem?" William asks. George sighs. "We got a call from a mother who says that one of your guys friends punched him." George says. Bucky sighs and William grits his teeth. "Which one?" Winifred asks, watching their reactions. Bucky sighs and raises his hand. "It was Natasha, but it was because he was bullying me. Calling me a blind bat and all." Bucky defends. 

William smiles and nudges Bucky's shoulder. "I should thank her." William says and Bucky smiles. "You can thank her tomorrow at school." Bucky says. William grins. Both brothers look at their mother and father and frowns at their disappointed look. "What?" Bucky asks. Alarms were going off in his head. "Voilence is not the answer." George says. Bucky scoffs. "And why ars you telling this to me? I didn't punch him." Bucky defends once again. "It's true. Why are you getting Bucky into trouble when he didn't punch him?" William defends for Bucky. Both parents sighs. 

"Because, next time it could be you." George says. Bucky puts his hands up. "Promise I won't puch or do anything stupid to another person." Was all Bucky says. Winifred also sighs. "A doctor has said that they have a procedure that could work to help you see colour again." Winifred says and Bucky groans. "It won't work." Bucky says. "Why do you think that?" George says. "Because that is all doctors do! They make promises that are full of lies!" Bucky says and stands up. Winifred sighs. "Don't you walk away! Come back here!" Geoge calls and Bucky turns around. "No!" Bucky says and slams his bedroom door shut.

{----------------}

William sighs. "Mom, give up on the doctors." William says. Winifed looks at her oldest son. "Why?" Winifred asks. "Bscause, haven't you noticed that Bucky had more surgeries than most kids his age. Or how Bucky was disappointed that it didn't work when he was younger? He hs given up and see the truth." William says. George sighs. "William is right, you can't get everything in life. No matter how much you want it." George says and Winifred closes her eyes. "Just why colour? Why does it have to be this family?" Winifred asks on the verge of tears. "I don't know mom, I don't know." William says and hugs his mother. George sighs and hugs his wife after. "We will get through this. All of us. We just have to be there for Bucky." George says and both Winifred and William agees with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is looking to be either a 15-20 part story!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! And the comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be alright...
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so this is going to a 15 part story, so there is going to be 1 more chapter left.

"Bucky dinner!" Bucky hears his mother yell up the stairs. Bucky sighs and opens his bedroom door. Bucky slowly walks down the stairs and into the dining room. Bucky sits down at the table. "Honey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Winifred says. "It's okay mom." Bucky says. Winifred sighs in relief. Williams set his fork down. "So, Bucky any ideas on what you are going to do after high school?" He asks.

Bucky wasn't sure what he was going to do after school. Bucky has been thinking about it, but it was no help that the teachers were pressuring him. So was his parents. "I have no idea, I am still thinking about it." Bucky says truthfully. George smiles. "it's okay son. I had a hard time thinking of what I wanted to be when I grew up. Like I didn't join up in collage right away." George says. Bucky smiles when his mother said the same thing. "What about you William?" Winifred asks. William looks arounds. "Honestly, I also have no clue." William says and everyone laughs and giggles at the table. Bucky was going to ask his friends. Maybe they have an idea.

{--------------------}

Bucky smiles when he sees the group waving him over. "Hey guys." Bucky says and everyone smiles and greets him back. "Man, I can't believe that school is almost over." Clint says. "I know, I am really going to miss you guys." Pepper says. Bucky sighs. "I wanted to know if you guys have plans on what you want to be." Bucky says. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going to be a doctor." Bruce says. "You would definitely fit that description. " Tony says and everybody laughs. "A FBI Agent." Phil says. Clint sighs. "I can see that in you." Natasha says. 

"I have no clue." Bucky says feeling a little disappointed that everyone knew what thdy wanted to be. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. "I was thinking about a police officer honestly." Steve says and kisses Bucky on the cheek. Natasha thinks for a second. "Either a nurse or a police officer as well." Natasha says. Pepper sighs. "I love weddings! I was thinking about a wedding planner." Pepper says. Tony laughs. "It would fit you, you do have the patience and the organization skills." Clint says. 

Tony stands up. "Well I a going to be a scientist and a have lots of money!" Tony says proudly. Everyone laughs. "I was going to be a undercover agent that is the best at archery. " Clint says. Natasha nods. "And to be the best 5 year old." She says sarcastically. Everyone snickers as Clint glares at Natasha. Bucky sighs. It seems like everyone had an idea but on what they are going to do after school but him. "But we do need to stay in touch." Steve says and everyone agrees. "I feel like I am goig to be useless since I can't see any colour." Bucky says. "No, you are going to do better." Pepper says. "Totally! " Tony exclaims.

{------------------------}

Bucky sighs once again. Bucky hated that no one was home. Just then hs cell phone rings. Bucky looks at it. Bucky has a message.

Steve- Hey, can I come over?

Bucky smiles when he sees the text. No one was home, so no one was going to get him in trouble, so why the hell not.

Bucky- Yeah come on over. No one is home and I am all lonely. :(

Steve answers almost immediately, as if he was waiting for Bucky to answer with a yes.

Steve- Now we don't want that, I be right over.

Bucky notices that his phone was at 12%, so Bucky grabs his phone charger and put it on. When Bucky stands back up a pair of arms wraps around him and Bucky jumps. "Jesus Steve, you scared me." Bucky says and turns around in his arms so Bucky was facing Steve. Steve chuckles. "Sorry. " Steve says. "I didn't even hear the door open." Bucky says and Stee kisses him. Bucky kisses back and sits down on the bed. Steve flops down and holds Bucky. " I say it's time for a cuddle." Steve says. Bucky laughs. "I swear, you are like part Golden Retriever. A puppy." Bucky says and kisses his nose. Steve grins adorably and kisses Bucky once again. "That's whatvyou love about me." Steve says.

Bucky smiles. "it's true, I do." Bucky says and kisses Steve. Steve smiles. "Want to watch a movie?" Steve asks and grabs his laptop out. "Sure." Bucky says. Bucky went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 cups and a 2L bottle of Pepsi. Then Bucky grabs a bag of chips and heads back upstairs. Steve beamed when he saw what was in Bucky's hands when Bucky walked in. Steve looked like a kid in a candy store. 

*1 and a half hours later*

Steve grins and looks down to see Bucky softly sleeping beside him. Steve looks at Bucky with love in his eyes. Even though Steve hated to see Bucky upset and bullied, Steve loves seeing Bucky happy. Whenever Steve knows that Bucky is laughing and smiling because of Steve. Steve heart wants to burst in love. Right at that moment Steve made a silent promise to Bucky and himself. That Steve was going to stay with Bucky forever and make sure Bucky gets all the love and happiness in the world that Bucky deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made this chapter too cute. I just want to die from happiness just becuse of these two adorable dorks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Last chapter! This was a sweet story and I wat to thank Steve Rogers for taking care and loving Bucky Barnes who really needed it.  
> I also want to thank Bucky's friends! You guys were great and I appreciated that you accepted Bucky for who he is!  
> Thank you Bucky Barnes! The star of the story! You stayed strong through everything even though it must have been easy just to give up!  
> And last and not least Thank you READERS for being fanastic and for the kudos! You guys are Amazing!

It was graduation day and Bucky could not stop smiling. "Say cheese!" Yelled Winifred and everyone in the group smiled and she snapped the photo. Winifred smiles. "Bucky I am so proud of you!" Winifred exclaims and hugs her son. Bucky smiled. "Alright grauated students please take a seat!" The principal says. "Oh! That's you guys." Winifred says and lets them on their way. Everyone was giving Bucky looks and Bucky smiles. "My mother means well." Was all Bucky says and gets up on stage. The principal asked Bucky to stand on stage to hand out the diplomas when he called their names. Bucky felt very honored.

"Alright, hello everybody! Today is the day of the graduating students to get their diplomas today! So I will be calling peoples names! " The principal says and everyone claps and cheers. "Mrs. Natasha Romanoff!" He calls.

Natasha was 23 when she got married to Bruce Banner. She became a police officer once she found out that she liked it more than the nurse. Both Bruce and Natasha had three beautiful children. Jason, Melinda, and Pearl. Jason and Pearl has Bruce's hair colour while Melinda was the only one with red. Natasha was a police officer for 35 years and retired at the age of 75. Natasha had 2 grandchildren from Jason, 3 grandchildren from Melinda and 2 grandchildren from Pearl. A total of 7 granchildren. Nataha died on October 5th, at the age of 95.

"Pepper Potts!"

Pepper became the wedding planner that she wanted and absolutely loves her job. Pepper was the best out of the company. She was 25 when she got married to Tony Stark. She had a son, Ethan. Pepper had 2 beautiful grandchildren from Jason. Pepper was 68 when she retired from her job. Pepper died on November 17th, at the age of 96.

"Clint Barton!"

Ahh Clint Barton, my dear old friend. Clint became a agent in the FBI and was the best with the bow and arrow. Clint stayed with Phil Colson and Clint got married to him at the age of 28. Since they couldn't have children, they adopted a beautiful baby girl and named hed Rosalie.  She had a son, giving Clint and Phil 1 grandchild. Clint died on January 26th, at the age of 87.

"Tony Stark!" 

Tony became that genius and made a lot of money like he said. Tony married to Pepper Potts at the age of 26. Tony died on May 5th, at the age of 97.

"Bruce Banner!"

Bruce Banner became that doctor that he wanted. Bruce loved children and works at the children hospital. Bruce was 25 when he got marred to Natasha. Bruce Banner died on April 8th, at the age of 98.

"Phil Colson! "

Phil became a FBI agent and sas so good at his job that he was the bosses right hand man. Phil got married to Clint Barton at the age of 29. Phil loved his daughter Rosalie. Phil died on February 25th at the age of 88.

"Darcy Lewis!"

I didn't know much of Darcy Lewis and soon I found out why. Darcy had stage 3 lung cancer and was fighting it since the age of 13. Darcy didn't live very long since the lung cancer only got worse.  Darcy was 24 when she died on March 7th. Darcy has suffered, but now she was at peace.

"Steve Rogers!"

Steve Rogers, the man I love. He became that police officer and had made one more friend that joined our group. A Sam Wilson. Anyway Steve has retired from his job when he was just 77 years old. Steve got married to me when he was 24 years old. My wondrful husband died on December 16th at the age of 90 years old.

"James Barnes!"

Last and not last me. I had a hard time finding a job because I couldn't see any colour. But I became a therapist for students who were buillied and how to give them advice. I wasmin a lot of common with them since I would tell them the truth about my school years and how I had a hard time. I got married to Steve Rogers when I was 23 years old. We had adopted 2 kids. Jack and Morgan. Steve and I had 3 grandchildren in total fom our kids. I died on March 19th at the age of 93. 

After all the years, our group made a promise to stay in touch and kept that promised till the last of our years. We had our good moments and bad moments. But mostly good moments and we all were happy together no matter what. Till the end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you everybody for reading my story! Have a nice day!
> 
> Prkshan820 was HERE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there will be more chapters today! This is great!


End file.
